HP & the Lost & Found Love Tablet
by todrdslvr
Summary: This is Harry's 6th yr. except from a transfer student named Kwan's point of view. This year secrets and feelings will be relealed and enemies must join forces to prevent the Second War from beginning. Please review!
1. Love at First Sight

Harry Potter and the Lost and Found Love Tablet – at a New Girl's point of view I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling owns Harry potter and most of the characters in my story are property of Ms. Rowling.  
  
Chapter One: Love at First Sight  
  
There she was the transfer student from America. She had left the University of Magic in America to Hogwarts in Great Britain. Her name was Kwannon Rizal and had long black hair, brown eyes, and she was fifteen. Kwan was watching the passing trees outside of the Hogwarts train until –  
"So, you're the new transfer student?"  
  
Kwan turned to see who it was. She saw a handsome boy with slick white hair gazing at her as if he was hypnotized.  
"Well, yes. I... I am. Sorry, your name is?"  
"I'm Draco, Draco Malfoy and you?" Draco was beginning to blush a light red.  
"My name is Kwan Rizal and you must be in Slytherin. I'm not in a House yet."  
"Well if you need anything I'll be in the compartment three doors down."  
"Oh, alright. Thank you.  
  
Draco left blushing scarlet red. She was very happy that she had finally met someone from Hogwarts so soon. He seemed very handsome and was very anxious to be sorted into a House. Just then three people appeared at her compartment door.  
  
"Excuse me, is it ok if we stay here?" asked a girl accompanied by two teenage boys.  
"Yes. It is fine." asked Kwan ecstatically  
"I am Hermione Granger and this is Ron and Harry. So what House are you in? I don't think I have seen you before. "  
"Oh, sorry I'm the new transfer student from America, Kwan Rizal. I going to my sixth year and I'm not sorted into a House yet."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione were talking and laughing for the past three hours until they arrived at Hogwarts. 


	2. The Sorting, Discussion, and Bad Days

Someone pleez give me a review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter Two: The Sorting, Discussion, and Bad Days  
  
After all of the students were seated in the Great Hall, the first yeas began to get sorted. After the last first year was sorted into the Hufflepuff house Dumbledore stood up and said:  
"Welcome, welcome to Hogwarts! As you all know the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to all students. But, before we start the feast there is one more person to be sorted." Students watched eagerly at Dumbledore as McGonagall walked to the stool with Kwan at her side. "Her name is Kwannon Rizal, or Kwan for short, the transfer student from the University of Magic in America. I hope you will treat her with kindness, respect, and as if she was originally from Hogwarts."  
Kwan walked up to the stool and placed the Sorting Hat on her head. During this Malfoy had his hands crossed under the table hoping she would be placed in Slytherin. At last the hat yelled-  
"GRYFFINDOR"  
Everyone was clapping and began to eat. Kwan was smiling and looked around at all of the students in the Great Hall. She spotted Malfoy and waved while Malfoy smiled back. After eating the students had set out to their common room.  
  
"The password is Nymphadora, specially selected by the new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Tonks," said a Gryffindor prefect, "Come along."  
"Wow! This place is amazing," Kwan told Harry. "It seems so relaxing."  
"Kwan,' said Hermione, "I'll show you to our dormitory. Let's just say goodnight to Ron and Harry first."  
  
After bidding the two goodnight Kwan and Hermione went to the girls dormitory room.  
"Hermione, can I ask you something?"  
"Sure Kwan, ask away."  
"I was wondering who Draco Malfoy is. I-I mean is he nice?"  
"Nice? Malfoy is anything but nice or considerate or thoughtful or polite." Hermione scoffed. "Ugh! Malfoy is the most loathsome, evil, foul- mouthed person I have ever met. I'm even surprised he is even human......Why?"  
"Well he seemed very polite when I met him. He was blushing and stuttering." replied Kwan.  
Kwan told Hermione her encounter with Malfoy earlier that day.  
"Maybe he likes you," told Hermione to Kwan, "but he is really self- centered and he dislikes anyone who is not a pureblood. That incompetent git!"  
"Oh," said Kwan looking saddened.  
"Are you Muggle-born because I am."  
"Yes I am. Only mother and her family are Muggles."  
  
Kwan's first day of school at Hogwarts was a nightmare. First, she became separated from Hermione in the large crowd, and then she was late for Transfiguration class because she got lost. Next, Professor Snape gave the class a pop quiz from their studies the year before and had no idea what the whole quiz was about. Then she knocked down her potion and lost 10 points from Gryffindor. But Kwan's sadness was swept away by the sight of Malfoy in the Great Hall. Kwan wanted to talk to him.  
"Kwan, are you coming with us to dinner?" asked Ron  
"I'll catch up with you guys later. OK?" she replied.  
"Alright then," Harry said, "we will be sitting by Neville!"  
Kwan walked up to Malfoy who was looking for something in his pocket. He looked up and saw her and he was going to reveal his secret. 


End file.
